


Late Nights at the Lab

by Lilbulbdefensesquad



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Late Nights, M/M, im posting this on christmas so it counts as a christmas fic, this has legit been in my drafts for MONTHS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbulbdefensesquad/pseuds/Lilbulbdefensesquad
Summary: Launchpad knows that Gyro isn't exactly the best at taking care of himself, but that won't stop him from worrying.Or, Launchpad tricks Gyro into taking a break for one night





	Late Nights at the Lab

1:03

  
The numbers glowed dimly in the room, and Launchpad’s eyes kept drifting to them instead of the Darkwing Duck episode playing on the tv. He shifted against the couch, trying to focus on the caped mallard's exploits instead of the thought that kept turning over in his head.

  
_Gyro should’ve been home by now._

  
Launchpad knew Gyro was probably just working late and forgot to call him. But that didn’t stop Launchpad from worrying about his boyfriend. What if the Money Bin collapsed? What if one of Gyro’s inventions turned against him again? What if he’d been kidnapped by aliens? (it could happen. Launchpad had seen it in a movie once.)

  
1:08

  
He stared at the television for a few more seconds before making his decision. Mr. McDee wouldn’t mind if he borrowed the limo this late, right?

  
Less than ten minutes later, Launchpad was in the elevator that led to Gyro’s underwater lab. He stepped into the scientist's domain, and immediately tripped over a half-constructed, robotic…something. It was crushed pretty badly, like it’d been hit by a truck. Thankfully, the sound of him falling to the floor saved him from having to search the whole lab for Gyro.

  
“Who's there? I really don’t have time for any inter—Launchpad?” Gyro’s tone changed from annoyed to somewhat confused at the sight of his boyfriend.

  
“Uh, sorry about that. I was just coming up – or, down, actually – to see you!” Launchpad picked himself up off the floor, giving him a better view of Gyro—and how terrible he looked. His green button-down was streaked with grease, as was his face. His right sleeve was torn and his right hand was bandaged loosely. Dark circles hung under his eyes, giving him a vaguely raccoon-like appearance.

  
“That's, uh, sweet? But I’m busy, and it’s late, you should get some sleep or something,” Gyro said. He lifted the robot Launchpad had tripped over up and started pulling towards a nearby work table and out of the way, careful to only use his left, non-injured hand.

  
“You need sleep too,” Launchpad reminded him.

  
“Nope! I invented a new energy drink that can keep you awake for over 20 hours. And there’s only a 56 percent chance of instantly dying from caffeine overdose,” Gyro bragged as he finally succeeded in moving the robot onto the work table.

  
“Is that like, healthy?” Launchpad asked.

  
Gyro made a noncommittal noise. “Irrelevant. What matters is that I’m fine and you should head home.” Gyro pushed Launchpad lightly towards the exit, but winced when his right hand made contact with Launchpad's shoulder.

  
“Whoa—are you okay?” Launchpad asked, grabbing Gyro’s hand. The poorly applied bandages fell off, revealing the nasty cut beneath. “Oh gosh, what happened?”

  
“Just a slight mishap with the Gizmosuit's blades,” Gyro said, snatching his hand back and holding it close to his chest. Launchpad scanned the lab until he saw the first-aid kit, half buried under blueprints and notebooks. He unearthed it and rooted through it before pulling out some gauze and ointment.

  
“Honestly, I’m fine, you don’t have to--" Gyro cut himself off with a hiss of pain as Launchpad started cleaning the cut. The duck carefully cleaned every inch of his boyfriend's injury before pulling out a roll of bandages. Years of crashing had given him a ton of first-aid experience.

  
“There,” Launchpad said proudly as he finished wrapping the cut. He lifted the hand close to his bill, gave it a quick peck, then let it go. “All better.”

  
Gyro huffed softly, a sound that was somehow both affectionate and amused at his boyfriend's antics. “Well, now that you're done playing nurse, will you go home, it's…” He checked the time. “…nearly 1:30.”

  
“Nope!” Launchpad said cheerfully. “Not until you come home with me!”

  
“Launchpad-"

  
“C'mon, G,” he wheedled. “When was the last time you took a break?”

  
“I’ll have you know that I passed out from exhaustion earlier today, which technically counts as “taking a break.""

  
“Really?” Launchpad hadn’t known that. “Well, you should still get a good night's sleep. Can’t do all your cool science stuff if you’re tired!”

  
“Launch,” Gyro sighed. “I’m _fine_. Seriously. I’ve already gotten five hours of sleep this week!”

  
“Weelll,” he drew out the word, stalling as he tried to come up with a plan. “What if you. . .did your inventing stuff in the garage? So that way we could talk and stuff while you worked?”

  
Gyro huffed. “For the love of Pecksya you're persistent. Though. . .I suppose it would be more convenient than trying to keep it from Mr. McDuck that I’m here this late. I'll get my things and then we can leave.”

  
Twenty minutes later, they left the lab, laden down with various tools and blueprints, Lil Bulb riding on Gyro's shoulder and Gyro's latest project in Launchpad's arms (who had insisted on carrying it for the chicken.)  
Once they got to the mansion, Gyro set up a makeshift work station in the corner of the McDuck garage, mad scientist debris surrounding him in a two-foot radius. He idly chatted with Launchpad about everything from Darkwing Duck to whether or not aliens existed while he worked. But after a while, Gyro's responses started to drop off until they were replaced with quiet snores. Launchpad was unsurprised to find his boyfriend passed out over his latest project, his glasses slipping down his beak and his arms being used as a very uncomfortable substitute for a pillow. The sight made Launchpad smile, not only because Gyro was cute when he was asleep, but also because his plan to get Gyro to come to the garage for some well-needed rest had worked.

  
Launchpad scooped Gyro easily, and started to make his way towards the coach residing in the center of the garage. He made sure the chicken's lanky limbs were situated neatly on the piece of furniture before carefully draping a blanket over him. Finally, he took off Gyro's glasses and put them to the side so Gyro couldn’t accidentally roll over and break them in the night.

  
“Sweet dreams, Gy.”


End file.
